


Headcanons: The Chocobros' Favorite Chocolates and Memes

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A tumblr request: Since you want requests about the chocobros.. Uhhhhhh.. Could you probably do like either meme headcanons for each? Ooooorr the types of chocolate they would each like???





	Headcanons: The Chocobros' Favorite Chocolates and Memes

**Noctis:**

  * Really loves surreal memes
  * He loves that meme man and orang
  * E
  * He also loves like the despacito 2 jokes
  * He says some random ass shit 
  * Ignis has a list
  * “I’m like a stock image. Not like the actor but like I’m like the entire image. The background, the props, the pose, the watermark. And not just any stock image, I’m like a stock image that flies across the screen in a YouTube video.”



_Favorite chocolate: the ones that are hollow with the caramel inside_

**Prompto:**

  * He follows a BUNCH of meme accounts on Instragram
  * THANOS CAR
  * fortnite
  * He loves those like meme reaction videos. but not PewDiePie or the Lucian equivalent. He kills memes
  * He’s a Pyrocynical man. Or the Lucian equivalent
  * He quotes vines.
  * He’s convinced he is a Vine.
  * Shares vines with the bros. They don’t mind.



_Favorite chocolate: the white chocolate with like the oreo chunks or choclate chips_

**Ignis:**

  * OKAY HOT TAKE: UNIRONICALLY, IGNIS ACTUALLY LOVES MINECRAFT MEMES AND KERMIT MEMES
  * He once played Minecraft because Noct BEGGED him to. 
  * He doesn’t have much time for video games, but he greatly enjoyed how relaxing and fun it was.
  * He loves the noteblock videos. He appreciates the effort put into them.
  * He likes Kermit cause he relates to being on fire or just sitting in the shower ready to weep
  * Have you seen what he has to deal with?



_Favorite chocolate: Actually dislikes chocolate. Not because it’s unhealthy, it’s just waaaaay too sweet for him._

**Gladio:**

  * Unironically loves doge memes and the student athlete and expand your mind memes
  * He emotionally relates to student athlete memes
  * He loves the doge memes I mean
  * Shibes are just so cute and fluffy!
  * And the way they talk and the text makes him laugh.
  * And the expand your mind memes make him giggle because they’re just so silly and usually ass backwards
  * They remind him of Noct and Ignis.



_Favorite chocolate: dark chocolate._


End file.
